And They Call It LOVE
by sumONE
Summary: Love, a phrase which refers to all love affairs. “Love” is a strong word that can change someone, even an irritated, sarcastic, coldhearted guy like…


… And They Call It LOVE

By MIRAI MEGAMI-"sama"

A/N: OKAY! My fan fiction! drum rolls WOOHOOOO! I hope you peeps read it and review it. I accept comments or ideas from all of you. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

* * *

Chapter 1: Ever loved before?

Love, a phrase which refers to all love affairs. Love doesn't mean you have to _love_ someone, even caring for others are called _love_. Everyone can love. I have to admit that even though getting involved in a relationship is not necessity, however undeniably, love is desired by many people. "Love" is a strong word that can change someone, even an irritated, sarcastic, cold-hearted guy like…

"SSSSAAAAANNNNZZZOOO!" a voice whined.

"What?" a big angry voice replied.

"I'm hungry…" Goku sighed as he lowered down his head.

Then suddenly, a huge fan came hitting him in the head. SMMMMAAAACCKKK it goes. The brunette boy chanted for a while until he could sit back straight up without annoy Sanzo again. The Sanzo-ikkou had been driving for three days now. They didn't eat or anything… Well, the foods are all eaten by the hungry Goku. But still there's no more left even for him.

Youkais are nowhere to be seen in this time of day. They were all HUNGRY…

"Hmm…" Goku moaned.

THIRSTY…

"Ch…" Sanzo closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

And…

"ARE WE THERE YET! I'M SICK OF THIS SUN AND CAN YOU PLEASE SPEED UP A BIT? I'LL GET ROAST LIKE A CHICKEN IF I STAYED IN THE SUN FOR SO DAMN LONG! WHY THERE IS NO RAIN IN THIS TIME OF DAY! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MOOD TO SMOKE! AND WHY THE BAKA SARU DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT WITH ME? EVEN SANZO DIDN'T YELL AT ME! ARE WE GOING OUT OF OUR MINDS? I –"

TWWWAAACCCKKK! It goes. The fan hits the poor Gojyo who had been restless and impatient and trying to get out of the sun that was drying his skin and making him felt uncomfortable for the rest three days now.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled at Gojyo, as he hits Gojyo with the fan again.

"Ma… ma… Sanzo isn't really in a good mood today, Gojyo. I think you should be quiet for now. In order to make things smoothly, I assure you, you've gotta be quiet for a while… Or else Sanzo will go even more ballistic… right, Gojyo?" Hakkai explained.

"Y-y-yeah?"

Hakkai turned to make a glance and found out that Gojyo was injured a bit at his cheek. The accident been hit by the fan probably accidentally slipped at his cheek. Poor Gojyo. Hakkai just made a smile and chuckled away. Not to forget to lower his voice.

The time passes so quickly. Now it is night time. The Sanzo-ikkou is now restless. Hakkai quickly pulled the brakes and stopped the jeep. Hakuryuu chirped and turned back into its original form. It flew above Hakkai and landed on his shoulders. They both went to meet the others by the campfire. There we could see Goku was lying on the ground as he chanted the word "Food". No surprises there, Gojyo started to smoke although he clearly said that he doesn't have the mood to smoke and Sanzo was closing his eyes trying to fake his sleep while Hakkai just sat down on the cold grass.

"It's a full moon tonight," Hakkai said to Gojyo as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah…"

"Ever loved before?" Hakkai asked suddenly. A cheerful smile was on his face.

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE I'd love before! I love loads of girls but it doesn't end in a good way though," Gojyo sighed. His cigarette landed on the grass and he held another one.

"What I meant is, have you ever loved someone and did it work between the two of you?" Hakkai continued to ask the question. He realized that Gojyo wasn't pay attention to him since he asked the first question.

"Oh… Well, I guess I have to say no… The girls that I love always dumped me because they say I'm a sex maniac…"

Hakkai suddenly sweat dropped. "Uh… well… May-maybe they're wrong… Please continue…"

"The first woman I love is my mom…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Even though she didn't like me, I'll always love her_.

"Gojyo…" cried Gojyo's stepmom.

"M-mother… What's…what's wrong…?" the little young Gojyo asked in frighten.

"Kill! Kill!"

"Huh!" young Gojyo was surprised.

_I was surprised by the way she said that she wanted to kill me… But I think I deserved to die after all. I hated when my stepmother cries. She usually cries everyday and whenever she looked at me. But I love her. She gave me shelter and even the usual things any mom will give to their child. But the one thing she didn't give me is her… love… _

"GOJYO!" yelled Gojyo's mom.

Gojyo's head lowered and ready to die. Any second now… 1…2…3… Nothing? Nothing happened? _I looked up and saw that my mom was already dead in front of me. I can see a dark figure standing ten feet away from me and it was… my brother… He cried and told me to run away. I obeyed him and never see them again… _

"Sayonara…"

_END FLASHBACK_

"I couldn't stand it. I just got to run away. I don't want everybody to see me cry. And I grew up then. I'd become like this. A chain smoker, love to play poker and women, bets my life on gambling and nothing cares to me than a few good friends and liquor…" Gojyo storied.

"I see…" Hakkai said softly.

There was a long pause. Goku was really sleeping and so does Sanzo. "It's a good thing that Sanzo and Goku didn't hear about it…" Hakkai said confidently.

"Nope, you're wrong…" a voice suddenly said.

Gojyo and Hakkai quickly stood up and in their fighting positions. Gojyo's shakujo was seen and Hakkai was ready to fire his chi ball. The looked to the left and to the right but no one came out. They were getting worried. It might be an invisible youkai. But that doesn't make any sense, don't you think?

"Oi! It was me!" the voice continued.

The both demons looked at the direction where the sound is coming from. They looked lower and lower and lower and found out that it was…

"SANZO!" they both yelled in surprised.

"D-did you hear everything?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"I thought you were in slumber land right now!" Gojyo joined too.

"You BAKA! I can't sleep with all the yapping you two had made. Anyway, why you two suddenly talked about love?" Sanzo moved to Hakkai and Gojyo and roughly sat on the grass, joining the two. They made a circle which it was funny!

"Nothing. Hakkai suddenly asked me that." Gojyo started.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo glared at him.

"Well, I… uh… was getting bored and I thought with that kinda question, it surely perked me up. I guess it had waked _you_ up, Sanzo…" Hakkai explained.

"What about Ha –"

Hakkai quickly pointed a rock where Hakuryuu sleeps quietly and peacefully. Sanzo made his usual face and started to murmur about something.

"I think Goku's really tired today. You know, the sun and all…" Hakkai said politely.

"Hmph! As I care!" Sanzo continued.

"Hey! I thought Gojyo was not in the mood to smoke!" Hakkai suddenly said.

"It was night time. Might as well smoke tonight than smoke tomorrow morning. I can't stand the heat." Gojyo lit a cigarette then.

"You really are a water monster…" Sanzo said with his actual voice.

"NA-NI? ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?" Gojyo stood up.

"Yare, yare… Guys… I think we shall not have a fight tonight. It may make the youkais for tracking us easier. I say, it's a beautiful night you know!" Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo and Gojyo sweat dropped. Many hours passed. The three of them continued to talk and talk. Feeling pretty tired at last, they'd finally went to bed. Gojyo slept not far from Hakkai while Sanzo prefer to be far from the campfire. It's such a peaceful night tonight. No stars in the sky and it all were black…

"Good night y'all!" Gojyo said.

"Yes, yes!" Hakkai and Sanzo said together.

They all closed their eyes and gone into their slumber land. But, one of the three still didn't go to sleep. It was Sanzo… What's he doing right now? Why can't he sleep? What's bugging him now?

"I wonder…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Or maybe hate it... Please review! I'll try to update soon! Review please! Arigato...


End file.
